


Typical Ninja

by Yana801



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Haya loves Japanese food, Lunch, One Shot, Yi is caring, cold ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana801/pseuds/Yana801
Summary: Hayabusa is known by his solidarity and coldness towards many people. But he has this one side that needs some persuasion and only this one person knew about it.





	Typical Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> In my opinion, ninjas are very cool, solitary and cold. That's why they are cool. And that's why I started to thought about his tiny weak spot which makes him more entertaining and interesting character. He is grouped with Yi Sun Shin, Sun, Lapu-Lapu and Gatotkaca. This is the time before Hylos appearances.

 

(In one sunny day, in the week of the event ongoing at the Land of Dawn, the only ninja in his free time and busiest time is getting ready himself for the fight. He trains at a quiet place where he could concentrate to the fullest with no one to bother him. For hours he could continue, from dusk until afternoon and until the evening with only an hour rest. Sometimes people could spot a figure jumping and gliding through woods, in the shadows at night, quietly and steadily as if there was no sound nor movement to prove so. He was that kind of person, wanted to be ready for anything. And look how antisocial he got to.)

(At the entrance of a restaurant. Hayabusa was passing by a group of girls.)

Nana: "Oh, hey Hayabusa! Wanna join us for lunch? Me, Layla and Kagura are going to the new restaurant. Wanna come along?"

Kagura: "Yes. Stay with us for a while. The more the merrier!"

Hayabusa: "No thanks. I've got training."

(Another time. At the bar after he drank and about to leave.)

Hilda: "Hayabusa! Hey, can you join us play this for a while? This board game needs four players and we're short one. You don't look busy."

Hayabusa: "Maybe another time. I'm in the middle of training."

(Another time. At a nearby park where he was heading to the woods to train.)

Yi Sun Shin: "There you are Hayabusa! Me and Sun have been looking for you. We bought this Japanese styled food that you might like. I think these are called takoyaki, dango, anpan and the other is onigiri? I don't know if I pronounce it right."

Hayabusa: "How thoughtful of you, but I must resume my training."

Sun: "Can't you at least rest a bit and eat? Yi Sun Shin went all the trouble to treat you, you know."

Hayabusa: "...Maybe a bite wouldn't hurt."

(30 minutes later.)

Yi Sun Shin: "Hayabusa? Aren't you going to train?"

Hayabusa: "This is a part of it. Rest."

Yi Sun Shin: "Huh? Haha, you really have the tendency to be lazy when it comes to Japanese food."

Sun: "I'm lazy whenever the Sun is out at the sky. Makes me want to sleep all day on the grass." *lies down on the grass*

Yi Sun Shin: "I can't rest much as you guys do. Since young I have trained myself to be fully aware of my surroundings and always prepare for any situation. You could say any day, any time are the same for me."

Sun: "Sheesh, I don't even know whether is Hayabusa the typical one or you. You guys, should lay back a bit more."

Hayabusa: "I can't. Because you are open to your enemies, which makes you vulnerable."

Sun: "Pfft, says the one who just slept."

Hayabusa: "That was rest. I actually heard you guys talking."

Sun: "No kidding."

Hayabusa: "Alright. Thank you for the food. If you excuse me, I want to resume my training." *disappears*

Yi Sun Shin: "You know, Sun. I envy him very much. Reminds me of my selfish self years ago back at my hometown. Believing ourselves so strong and mighty that nothing could beat us down. Then when reality suddenly struck you with defeat, by then you realize, and started to be more...soft."

Sun: "Then you think he'll get softer after he got defeated?"

Yi Sun Shin: "Oh no, Sun. He has been defeated. I could tell. Yet, he still maintained his cold side even though he has become softer, which makes him stronger than me. I have to be honest that he could 1 v 1 me." *laughs*

Sun: "But he will have a hard time defeating me. It will be unfair for him."

Yi Sun Shin: "I can't agree more. Your clones are confusing."

Sun: "By the way, how did you even sense he has a soft spot?"

Yi Sun Shin: "Pure instinct, I guess. ...It was his eyes..." *mumbles*

Sun: "What did you say?"

Yi Sun Shin: "None of your concern, Sun. Now, enough sitting around and let us get ready for the fight!"

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and do leave kudos if you liked it! I appreciate it :D


End file.
